<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoot Your Shot by leehyukjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856300">Shoot Your Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehyukjae/pseuds/leehyukjae'>leehyukjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles &amp; prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hyukjae is a Dork, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehyukjae/pseuds/leehyukjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“just imagine he’s playing basketball, points at you and says “this is for you” and completely misses”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles &amp; prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shoot Your Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt from this <a href="https://twitter.com/catgirlkeqiing/status/1363318544784580609">tweet</a> that is obviously a screenshot from tiktok</p><p>also the summary because i am lazy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yesung likes to sit and chill. In particular, when the group doesn’t have any schedules to go on to or even individual ones, he likes to just hang out with any other member. Even more in particular, with Hyukjae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Hyukjae, he could do other interesting </span>
  <em>
    <span>activities.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But that would involve Hyukjae and himself rolling around on the backseat of a van or a mattress in a hotel room. Preferably without clothes. For now, he puts aside his other interests (wink wink) and focuses on the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sitting and chilling </span>
  </em>
  <span>on a bench, enjoying the warm light the sun gave off on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun and Hyukjae were playing basketball and goofing off with one another. Yesung thinks it’s going to be a good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teams were divided “fairly” according to Hyukjae, with him and Siwon on one team and with Donghae and Kyuhyun on the other. Which is quite fair, in Yesung’s opinion, because then they’d each have one actual good basketball player and one taller teammate (Hyukjae being neither of those two, but oh well). It was a friendly match, no qualms that only Siwon and Donghae were the ones getting points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung watches on as the game progresses, the more hours pass, the more their clothes stick to their body, except for Siwon who has no shirt because then the world would be denied the miraculous sight of his six-pack abs. And speaking of sights, Yesung’s eyes immediately latch onto Hyukjae’s white shirt with the sleeves cut off, revealing the glistening view of his toned arms. Said shirt is also very much sticking to his body and boy oh boy, the wonders that it does to Yesung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before his mind could wander off to his after-hours fantasies, he sees Hyukjae actually steal the ball from Kyuhyun with an obnoxious “Eeeeyyyyy!” Even at times like these, Hyukjae acts like a dork that it makes Yesung’s heart skip a beat. The ball is thrown into Siwon’s hands who dribbles the ball near the net when Donghae closes on him, effectively limiting his options to shoot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a deliberate move, Siwon passes the ball to Hyukjae who, in his part, looks mildly confused. He stares at the ball for a second before dribbling it to an open spot. Had it been anyone else, Yesung would have been embarrassed because all of a sudden, Hyukjae points to him and shouts, “Hey, Yesung! This one’s for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung doesn’t miss Kyuhyun gagging by the side and Siwon looking slightly impressed. But even then, all he could think about and focus on is Hyukjae smiling before shooting the ball in the net. The act is cute, and is so Hyukjae that Yesung can’t help but smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyukjae that the ball doesn’t even reach the net and instead, drops a miserable five feet away from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile from Hyukjae’s smile drops just like his failed testimony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that followed is so awkward that Yesung could almost hear Donghae trying hard not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby! You’ve still scored my heart,” Yesung shouts in encouragement. He doesn’t mind how cheesy it sounds because </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was Hyukjae trying to be cheesy and he still managed to send butterflies to his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the unsolicited jabs and taunts from the other three brought back the smile to Hyukjae’s face. Sure, he’s cheesy, but when Yesung rides along and does and says things that he normally wouldn’t do, it makes Hyukjae’s heart beat so much faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the group continues to play their small little game of basketball under the fading yellows and oranges of the setting sun, Yesung continues to admire from afar Hyukjae and every little thing he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung decides that today really is a good day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi :&gt;<br/>this is going to be included in a collection, basically a bunch of drabbles from random prompts i pick up on the internet (will mostly be about suju blah blah you know the drill) started with yehyuk 'cause why not? :P</p><p>kudos &amp; comments are appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>